Broken Rhythms
by FreeBlueBirdInTheDawnSkies
Summary: A story in poems on Harry's view in Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings. It may also apply to any other Dark Harry AU's. Warning for dark thoughts of violence and blood in later chapters. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Words**

**A/N- **Hey everyone! I am back So, this story will be a series of poems outlining Harry's views in Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings. This came to me randomly so it hasn't be practised or thought through. I just decided to write. Enjoy! Reviews are like hugs, so please review!

**Song Muse: (chosen by Kimberley)- **With You In My Head by Unkle feat Black Angels

**Story Muse: **Thanks to Sophia who whacked me round the face with this x

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and do not claim to do so. Those rights belong to the amazing J.K Rowling alone. What I own is my laptop, my phone, my kindle, my hot cocoa mug, Kimberley and Sophia.

**Chapter 1: A Toy Soldier**

_Alone in the dark,_

_Whispers that haunt,_

_Cracks that run across the wall,_

_A pale face, thin and gaunt,_

_Hard emerald eyes that stare,_

_A cold mocking smile,_

_Lips that curve into a smirk,_

_In his dreams he's walked a mile_

_A chance to see the one who plays the fool,_

_One that professes to protect,_

_And one who pretends to hate,_

_Although his destiny is set?_

_Who holds the cards?_

_Who bluffs with a king?_

_Who secretly holds the ace,_

_Whose broken heart can no longer sing?_

_Who already wants him,_

_A mere puppet as part of the show,_

_And who is obsessed with him,_

_And cannot let him go?_

_Who needs him,_

_As a little toy soldier?_

_Who must he wear a mask with,_

_To blank the emotion of anger?_

_Where does his loyalties lie?_

_To the dark of course,_

_The fool will scream as he promised,_

_Until it's voice is hoarse,_

_But until then,_

_Those emerald eyes will close,_

_The smile wiped off pale lips,_

_The web of lies is wove_

**A/N- **It came out darker than I expected but hopefully you liked it. Please review it means a lot!

The next chapter will be called "**A Broken Envelope"**

All the best,

Rue

x


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Rhythms**

**A/N- **Hello everyone! As promised here is chapter 2 … Technically, I'm meant to be doing maths hw right now but as I've just finished English and Psychology I decided to treat myself *smiles*. In answer to a PM I started writing poetry from the age of 9 and I'm 15 now. Without much ado, here is chapter two! (hehe that actually rhymed )

**Song Muse: **This Is The Life- Amy Macdonald (chosen by Kimberley)

**Story Muse: **I am once again indebted to my muse Sophia who promptly told me to write and ignored my concerns. Thanks Sophx

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and nowhere do I claim to do so. I do not own any of the events I refer to or any character that is suggested. This material is published for your enjoyment only. What **I do own **is my laptop, phone, my maths hw, Sophia, Kimberley and my own take on this plot bunny. Nothing more and nothing less.

**Chapter 2: A Broken Envelope**

_The day dawns,_

_Rays of sunlight creeping into the room,_

_Light that reflects in cold eyes,_

_And unheard wishes that went to the moon,_

_Voices getting louder and louder,_

_Smells and sights becoming a blur,_

_Eyes that are unfocused and glassy,_

_Remembering things that were,_

_A smirk creeps onto colourless lips,_

_Knuckles white under pressure,_

_His family loves him so,_

_What else could we measure?_

_The loving tender care they gave him?_

_How they held him dear,_

_Letters that came and were burnt,_

_Screams that no-one else could hear?_

_The knowledge that he doesn't belong,_

_That he isn't like them,_

_He's different and they know it,_

_Is that why he is condemned?_

_Never was he welcome in the house,_

_But soon he'll be gone,_

_To a school that knows him,_

_As a pranksters son,_

_They don't know him,_

_They don't know his plans,_

_But even if they did,_

_They wouldn't understand,_

_A blind eye is turned,_

_A cry for help ignored,_

_And as a mask placed upon is face,_

_Can't you tell he's bored?_

_His solace is in the dark,_

_He'll find allies there,_

_Carefully chosen plans,_

_Along with the robes he wears._

**A/N- There we go! I'm working on chapter 3 and I should have it up by tomorrow, Thursday at the latest. Hopefully you enjoyed it- tell me in the reviews****. The next chapter will be called "New Faces, Old Plans".**

**See you next time,**

**Rue**

**x**


End file.
